Protogenoi (The Great Return)
The Protogenoi are the creations of Chaos . Gaia and Ouranos created the Titans like Prometheus or Kronus, Nyx created the Primitive Deities like Thanatos or Charon, Amara created the Chief Pagans, like Osiris, who created their respective deities and Apophis, as the Alpha Monstrous Deity, created the Monstrous Deities, the hybrids between Monsters and Deities, like Fenrir, Sleipnir or Narfi . The Seven Protogenoi # Apophis : Protogenos of void, Alpha Monstrous Deity and, so, creator of the Monstrous Deities . # Tartarus : Protogenos of abyss . # Gaia : Protogenos of earth, along with Ouranos, creator of the Titans . # Amara : Protogenos of darkness, creator of the Chief Pagans . # Ouranos : Protogenos of sky, along with Gaia, creator of the Titans . # Pontos : Protogenos of sea . # Nyx : Protogenos of night, creator of the Primitive Deities . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : They can do almost anything they want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphims-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, they are stronger than anything other of Nature, Primordial Beasts-level entities, their father and uncles, Apophis easily overwhelm Castiel . ** Super Speed : They can move faster than anything else except their father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : They don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : The Protogenoi are immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : They are immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt them need to be at least as powerfull as a Seraph, they are immune to the Colt, they can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven as well as any weapon created by one of the Protogenoi . ** Nigh-Omniscience : They knows almost everything . ** Precognition :They can see the future, however, their visions are almost never clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : They can hide their nature and his power to anything weaker than themselves . ** Concept Manipulation : They can modify and shape at will their concept. *** Concept Empowerment ''': Their powers are renforced when they are in their respective concept . ** ''Creation : They can create other kinds of deities . * '''''Hand-to-Hand Mastery : They are experts in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Protogenoi can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : He can easily kill them . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, the Prime Demons, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt them and can kill them if the Protogenoi are weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels and the Time Arcounts can heavily hurt them . * Seraphims-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt them . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill them . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily hurt the Protogenoi . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly hurt the Protogenoi . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt the Protogenoi . * Weapons forged by Protogenoi : They can be forced to temporary inactivity if they're stabbed with one of the Protogenoi-forged weapons, Kronus forced Ouranos to inactivity with the Megadrepadon forged by Gaia . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': The Protogenoi can be trapped by the seals made by their uncles and their father . * '''Less of Concept : The Protogenoi are linked to their concepts and dissapear if their concept dissapear . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:The Great Return Category:Strongest of Species